


狂野情郎4融魂

by annasho35207



Series: 狂野情狼 [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	狂野情郎4融魂

Logan没头没脑地在暗巷里乱撞，胃里翻滚着叫嚣着一种名为呕吐的强烈欲望。终于，他不得不停下来扶着墙干呕，可惜空空如也的胃并没有让他顺利的吐出点儿什么来缓解一下压力。

Logan使劲儿用手背抹了一把涌出的生理性泪水，他对这个无能为力。这是生物的本能……没错，本能！又他妈的是这个该死的玩意儿。

时间回溯到两个小时之前……

Logan近来郁卒的程度不亚于当初刚从战场上回来时那一身伤病穷困潦倒的时候。原因很简单，但是却让Logan觉得无比丢人。不过就是轻种对重种与生俱来的渴求和服从，让一只混蛋加三级一脚踹死都不解恨的山猫越来越占据他的生活。不……不能说是对方占据，而是他自己单方面的在人家的窗户外面蹲守，等着人回家之后跟他热热乎乎的来一发。Logan不想承认那个撅起屁股叫声谄媚的玩意儿是自己，但是这也是事实。每每闻到那家伙身上的味道，他便情难自已地陷入发情。

心里骂了自己不知道多少遍，什么难听的都骂过了，没用。把自己绑起来也试过，结果就是深度发情失去理智，等醒来之后还是在人家床上。手腕脚腕上那些伤口血肉模糊，不过被很细心地包扎上了，疼是真疼还偶尔渗血出来。

看着人家越来越没有好脸色，Logan也觉得再这么下去也是没趣。他试过在酒吧里找个别人，但还没等靠近对方就好像见了鬼一样逃开了。Logan想想也是，毕竟自己这一脸胡子拉碴的落魄相也没人愿意搭理。

这酒吧Logan最近常来，自从上次那个地方出事了之后就换到了这里。酒比之前的还劣质，索性比较便宜还是可以忍受的。不是很大，没有包厢什么的，除了场地中央一个舞池就是围在四周的卡座和散台。Logan走到吧台前一个偏位上坐下，随便点了杯酒就开始坐那儿发呆。

酒保贼兮兮地凑过来对Logan说：“今天来了个厉害的主儿，你不去试试么？”说罢，朝着Logan背后的方向努了努嘴。

Logan顺势转过头去看了一眼，这一眼差不点儿没把他那快要穿孔的肺给气炸了。真是他妈的巧了，那边儿卡座里左拥右抱的不是什么外人，Logan的屁股跟那人可熟了！Scott！Scott Summers那个王八蛋！

人家也知道收敛自己身为重种的荷尔蒙，看呐，只散发了平日里对着Logan时候的一丝微末就已经让大半个酒吧的斑类趋之若鹜。本来人就面相长得好身材也没得挑，再加上这会儿深灰色的衬衫被解掉了三颗领带也扯得松松散散，头发也不再是一丝不苟的模样，整个儿就一寻欢作乐的浪荡样子。

Logan捏着酒杯的手指开始发白，如果仔细些听甚至能听到脆弱的杯壁正发出细微的悲鸣。他迈着不算稳当的步子往那个人声鼎沸的角落走去，心里折腾了半天也没折腾明白自己过去到底想干嘛。但是越走近涌上头的血气就越多，看着那些在Scott身上不安分游走的手，Logan想到了当年在战场上一个炸弹下来多少的残肢断臂。

Logan端着酒杯现在Scott面前，掂量着自己应该说点儿什么才不让这一切看上去尴尬又可笑。

“呦！玩着呢？！”不行，听着太酸了。

“嗨！真巧！你也在这儿啊！”感觉好像故意来搭讪的。

“哎？你怎么也来这儿啊？”似乎管得有点儿宽了。

“嘿！忙着呢！”什么玩意儿啊！

Logan脑子里的瞬息万变小剧场还没完，就看着一只手从Scott的胸前滑到了裤裆，看样子揉得还挺开心。

什么成熟又不失礼貌的寒暄什么大度又带着距离的客套，在Logan的心里还来不及成型就随着他手里的那还有半杯酒的杯子飞向了Scott的脑袋。

别他妈碰老子的东西！Logan想这么对着那些他都没看清脸的家伙们怒吼。可他没有，最后的那一点儿理智告诉自己，他没有这样做的立场，因为从本质上来说，他和这些人是一样的。

飞过去的酒杯被Scott偏头躲过去了，在离他不远的墙上被砸了个稀碎。飞溅的液体弄湿了Scott的头发，玻璃碴儿在在他脸上留下了两道浅浅的血痕。

周围人被这突如其来的一记弄得有点儿发懵，一时安静地看着两人。

说点儿什么！说话！说啊！

Logan在心里对着Scott大声嚷着，却硬是咬着牙瞪着发红的眼睛死倔地盯着Scott一言不发。

Scott也看着Logan，半天，终于抬手沾了了些脸上的血，笑了。

Logan看着Scott脸上的笑容更加火起。是了，就是这个该死的游刃有余的态度！看着是那种亲近亲密的意思，却从骨子里透出一股傲慢，压根儿就瞧不上这些送上门儿求操的轻种。自己在他眼里跟这些人毫无区别，不！甚至比他们还不如！

Logan赤红着眼扑上去，没头没脸地对着Scott就是一顿爆捶。下的死手，他宁可真打死了给这人赔命也绝不再受这份鸟气。可没等他多打两下过瘾就被周围的人拉开了，看着Scott居然没被自己揍成个猪头，Logan心里更气了。眼看着人站起来就要朝自己过来，Logan赶紧挣脱了压制跑了。

Logan抱着自己的头，蹲在地上。脑子里各种纷繁复杂的情感冲击让他感到不适，这种痛苦他十分熟悉，自打和Scott相遇以来直至近日越发的明显。他找不到一个缺口能让这一切都宣泄掉，他试过，酒精不行，性爱不行，暴力不行。这些盘踞在他的脑子里让他头疼，其实线索在那儿，只是拒绝去明了这一切的根源。

奔跑声趋近，来人的脚步踉跄。直到靠近，确认了这一团黑影是那个跑掉的倔头才慢慢恢复稳健。

“打了人就想跑？”一把拉起蹲在地上装死的男人。果然，站起来的瞬间迎向自己的是一记老拳。Scott攥着揍过来的拳头，把人拽向自己。另一只手捏着Logan的脸颊，手上湿乎乎一片。

“跑什么？会揍人，就不会把话说出来？”

Logan一双琥珀色的眼睛被泪水浸透，在黑暗中亮极了。依旧一言不发，他不知道说什么从哪儿说起。是说他不愿意看见他周围围绕着其他人，这会令他愤怒嫉妒。还是说他是自己这操蛋的人生里拥有的唯一温柔，已割舍不掉。不，他宁可什么都不说，因为这些都指向了那个唯一的答案。他宁可作为炮友，把一切归咎于本能的驱使，也绝不能让自己看上去更加卑微可笑。

Scott无奈地甚至有些恼怒地看着咬紧牙关就不吭声的Logan，终于，他还是决定用最直接的办法对付这个脑子里想的跟做出来的事情完全两样的别扭鬼。

把Logan塞进车里，一路狂飙回家。

Logan被脸朝下推倒在床上，脸埋在充满Scott气味的床铺里。看看你那没出息的样子，光是闻闻这被子上的气味就已经骚得想流水了。别把一切都归为怀虫的后遗症，你他妈的就是想被这只山猫压着操到失禁，承认吧，你就是想要他想得发骚，Logan自暴自弃的想。

Logan这边在心里妄自菲薄还没结束，只听身后一阵裂帛声，接着后背一凉，两只手别破衣服绑在了头顶上。

他要抗议，自己不多的好衣服就这样报废了！可压上来的Scott顺利的堵住了Logan的话。火热的呼吸吐进Logan耳朵，又热又痒地挠着堪比下体敏感的耳道。

“闻到这里的气味了吗？想不想要我将这一切灌进你的身体里？”低沉的嗓音震得Logan的耳道内酥酥麻麻的，传到深处勾着心里蠢蠢欲动的兽性。Scott咬着Logan的耳垂，舔着耳廓，还不时地轻轻用舌尖刺入Logan的耳道。手扯开Logan的裤子不停地揉着那两团手感极佳的肉，揉搓时还不忘撩拨一下并不那么锁紧门扉的入口。

“你今天不出声，我就不操你，你也别想射。”Scott看着明明情动却依旧一副死猪不怕开水烫你能奈我何的Logan恶狠狠地说。

“我不是你的玩具……不是你心血来潮寻开心的宠物！”Logan也愣了，没想到自己居然把心里挤压的怨恨当着Scott的面吼了出来。他的手脚瞬间变得冰凉，他甚至能想象到来自这个年轻的重种眼中那显而易见的轻蔑与嘲讽。

Scott无奈地叹了口气，拿着昂扬的下身去蹭Logan紧窄的臀缝。一支手臂架着Logan的头迫使他抬着，另一支手将两根手指伸进Logan的嘴里，由着Logan啃咬发泄也挡不住他去调戏那湿软的红舌。

“合着你拿老子说过的话当放屁，嗯？”气得Scott嘴里不自觉地冒出了Logan的口头禅。“要找玩具我他妈的不会去找个漂亮听话的？非得找你这么个一身酒气满嘴脏话说不听了就动手的老屁股？”看着听到自己这番话之后明显整个人的气势都萎下去的Logan，Scott心里那股子名叫委屈的邪火就更旺了。抽出Logan嘴里的手照着屁股就是几巴掌，啪啪得响声格外色情。“心里有个不痛快就想去酒吧找个人来一炮解决，哼？”打屁股不解恨，又将手伸到胸前去捏了两把柔嫩的乳头。“要不是我在你身上留下了强烈的标记让普通斑类不敢出手，你说，你是不是要把老子给绿了！”越说越气，干脆直接一口咬上Logan的后颈。

“我们之间什么关系都没有，我没义务为你守身如玉，你也没有……操！你他妈轻点儿！”Logan被Scott咬得一声惨叫。

“什么关系都没有？嗯？”Scott释放自己的魂压，周围的空气里瞬间溢满浓重的来自只属于他的气息。“今晚我他妈的就是去那破酒吧堵你的，你说，你有多久没来找我了？”Scott舔了舔Logan后领上被自己咬出的鲜红齿印，腻腻歪歪的情感也不知道能传递给Logan多少。“从看见你走进门，我就想当着所有人的面把你上了。有人趁乱摸你屁股你就跟失了五感一样，平时拿来对付我的那股子猴儿精劲儿呢！”

“你他妈的没资格说我！你呢？你被人围着摸得爽吗？”Logan眼眶也不知怎么红得要命，瞪着Scott 的样子让他的阴茎硬是抖了好几下之后更精神了。

“他们长什么样子，什么时候围过来的，碰了哪儿我真的不知道，那时候我满脑子都是那个举着酒杯朝我气势汹汹走过来的老男人。”Scott寻了Logan的嘴，密密实实地吻着，啧啧地水声充斥在房间内，彷如两条舌头的性交。

“看着他走过来，明明没喝酒却涨红了脸，我觉得他一定是被我吸引，为我情动了。”Scott放开了气喘吁吁的Logan，来到他的身后，掰开他的双臀。

“你少臭美！呃！……”Logan被突然覆在自己后穴上的湿热夺走了嘴硬的话语。灵巧的舌头在穴口周围仔细地洇湿每一条褶皱，以确保等下即将到来的情潮不会伤了这个只有外表看起来耐操耐磨损的男人。

“是不是我臭美我不知道，但是我只知道他离我越近，我就越想立刻把他拉到什么没人地方，哪怕是脏乱的酒吧厕所，我也要把这个人里里外外都染上我的味道。”一边说着，一边把舌头刺入已经柔软的肉穴。进入得不深，却也让身下的人声声呻吟了。

“那还真是抱歉……你……被赏了一个碎酒杯，打破了你那不正经的幻想了……”Logan被舔得性起，喘息着向后翘着屁股。他想开口求Scott摸摸自己，他被绑着，碰触自己流着水的阴茎就成了难以完成的绮思。

“是啊，不过我还挺开心的。这酒杯砸过来的可不只有怒气，对吗？你喜欢我，Logan。我在你心里绝不是什么没有关系的人，你爱我。”

Scott的话，那么肯定，砸了Logan一个猝不及防。喜欢？爱？Logan的脑袋瞬间就懵了！不光是那个横在自己心里最明摆着的答案被赤裸裸地掀开来，还有那包裹着自己的浓郁气息和鲜活肉体都在催促着自己——承认吧，向自己的心自己的欲望自己的本能屈服。

“说吧，Logan，说出来。说你爱我，你想要我，我就是你的。”Scott在Logan的耳边甜蜜地引诱着，将自己的阴茎抵在入口，只要Logan的一句话他便将两人送入天堂。

“我……”Logan迟疑着，在越来越混沌的思绪里寻找最后仅剩的清明。让我说我爱你……那你呢？

Scott将自顶端挤进入，停在那儿。用自己也所剩不多的意志力来跟Logan的倔强对峙。想从他嘴里听一句爱语是真的难，连平时他最不屑的种群压制都用上了。

“你里面又湿又软，正热情地渴望着我邀请着我。”又稍稍往里推进了一些。“只要你说，只要你肯把你心里想的告诉我。”

Logan向后撅着屁股，想让Scott不要再废话，直接操进来，可Scott就是不满足他。他知道Scott想听的可不只是一声“操我”，可他真的说不出口。真的能相信这个人和那些视所有轻种不平等为人的重种是不一样的吗？真的要把仅有的生命力交托出去只为了那一声缥缈的爱吗？可不然，这心动这心痛，能随着一声拒绝就全部消失吗？

“算了，现在想不明白就别想了，我不逼你。”Scott又一次释放了自己的魂压。这下，Logan完全没有能力去辨别什么。他脑子里只有做爱，疯狂的做爱。身后这个人能带给自己多少快乐，他也愿意让他感受到多少。

Scott挺身而入，进到最深处，两人发出闷声低吼。动作大开大合，完全抽出再没根进入。本来是最让人疼痛的性爱方式，却让两个理智全失的野兽感到原始交融的快感。

Logan的第一发精液在Scott一次深深埋入他体内并在里面打圈碾磨时射出。他俯卧在那儿，脑子里空白一片。

“Logan，如果不是你上次喝多了，我都不知道你心里怎么想的。”Scott亲了亲Logan被汗打湿的发尾，“我是谁，你不在意。我是什么，你也不在意。甚至当着你的面和别人亲热你都能轻描淡写的给我来一句‘打扰了’。其实，你是想随时抽身离开的，对吧。没心没肺的，洒脱无情的，连再见都不想跟我说的那种。”Scott顿了顿，看着Logan湿润涣散的眼睛说：“如果不是你酒后失言，我真的以为我在你心里什么都不是……”

Scott从Logan的身体里退出来，脱了自进门还来不及脱掉的一身衣裳。

“不会再让你感到不安了，我是你的。但你……也别再让我如此的不自信了，好吗？”说话间，一只毛色深棕的大猞猁挺着涨红巨大的阴茎伏在了Logan的背后。“我可是个重种啊，这样很没面子的，对吧？”

随后，卧室里传来一声犹如杀猪般的惨叫……

———————分界线————————

俩人胡闹完了，懒散散地躺在床上。鼻子对着鼻子，Scott已经彻底从兽形变了回来，Logan慢些还剩耳朵没缩回去。

Scott胸前还留着数道刚刚进行融魂的时候，被Logan锋利的后爪蹬出来的伤口。跟脸上的一呼应，倒像他才是被人压着强行盖戳的那个。

“你……”Logan脑子还是没怎么从刚才那场跟生死搏斗一样的融魂仪式里反应过来。就知道自己的人形被这混蛋的兽形给捅了，然后又被迫魂现用兽形再被里里外外捅了一遍……

现在他能感受到一种认可，来自灵魂深处属于伴侣的此生唯一。

“疼……”委屈巴巴的声音配上可怜兮兮的表情，卖惨装乖技术一流的山猫还真是……怪他妈让人心动的。

Logan凑过去舔了舔Scott脸上的伤口，结果被人逮着舌头这通搅和。

“我跟你说我爱你的时候，你不是在装睡？”Scott又一次一脸无辜的确认。

Logan白眼翻得飞起，心说自己怎么看上了个二百五呢……

也不知道他哪里来的这个自信去说人家Scott呢。

总之，刚刚结成伴侣的两个家伙在心里默默发誓，跟这种人不用真置气，有什么拉过来操一顿就好了。


End file.
